


Baby Drabbles That I Write For My Friends That I Don’t Want To Flesh Out

by BwayMaura



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, i’ll add tags as they come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayMaura/pseuds/BwayMaura
Summary: For almost a full year, I’ve been writing lots of baby drabbles for Orpheus and Eurydice’s children but I haven’t posted them because of the lack of context. So I’m just going to give the context at the beginning of every chapter and post them for fun.This is an extension of sorts to my baby series that I posted a while ago.
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice/Orpheus, Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 10





	Baby Drabbles That I Write For My Friends That I Don’t Want To Flesh Out

**Author's Note:**

> Context:
> 
> Eurydice is a social worker and has to leave her husband and baby while she’s on a business trip. Melita does not take it well

“Bye bye, ‘Lita. I love you.” Eurydice said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

Recognizing those words, she began to squirm in her father’s arms, surprisingly strong for a one year old. She pushed and pulled and did anything she could to get closer to her mom.

“No Mommy! No go, No go!” Melita yelled.

She reached out as far as she could for Eurydice and the older woman’s heart shattered.

“Oh, babygirl.” She said softly before grabbing her from Orpheus, “I’m sorry, Mommy gotta go now.”

Even while being held, Melita’s volume did not waver, “No go, Mommy stay with me!”

Eurydice’s eyes met her husband and they both reached the conclusion that Melita wouldn’t stop crying unless she stayed. They both knew there was no other option.

“Goodbye, my sunflower. I love you.” Her voice began to shake as she left one last kiss on her baby’s forehead and she turned to walk through the gate.

As she kept walking, she could hear her daughter screaming for her but she continued to move, knowing it would be harder if she turned around. 


End file.
